<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walking away by Ripley09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594520">Walking away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley09/pseuds/Ripley09'>Ripley09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley09/pseuds/Ripley09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash finds out about Clay's demotion. <br/>This is my first go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walking away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash was drunk. He was angry, no he was furious. It had already been an awful day. His latest book had been rejected as it had failed to offer "anything new". His connections within the military were dwindling as old colleagues retired and his latest efforts to manipulate younger recruits to pass him information had failed. He was desperate, but had clung to Clay's promotion to star 21 as a means to keep the media interested. A famous author and seal, whose son was the youngest to make it to Devgru and who was about to train to be an Admiral. Clay would be his link to the current world. </p><p>He had been drowning his sorrows when a group of green team recruits loudly entered the bar.  Today he wasn't interested and focused on his whiskey until he heard Clay's name mentioned. Until he heard how Clay had been demoted for writing the letter to Admiral Marsdens family. How Clay was going to be nothing, how he had become the failure Ash had always expected. The nail in his coffin. </p><p>The anger built as Ash left the bar. As he drove to Clay's apartment and sat ruminating outside. The anger built as he approached Clay's door and walked in. Clay turned surprised at the intrusion, but then a brief smile crossed his face. The one solid thing to happen in his life recently was the building of bridges with his father. The hope he could build a calmer, happier relationship. </p><p>The smile left as Ash grabbed his throat and slammed him to the wall. Flashbacks of his childhood and the fear he felt returning. He saw Ash grab the baseball bat next to his cupboard and raise it up, but Clay did not fight back. He realised he had failed his father. He was alone again in the world, with no team, no family, no partner and his father was going to punish him,  like he had so many times when he was younger. He raised his arm up once as the bat was brought repeatedly down, but he never hit back. He was never allowed to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>